virgo_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Kur'Rull Star Empire
The Golden Era Before the Empire, there were "The Ancients." An incredibly ancient and powerful race who it is said could destroy whole star systems in seconds, and had the power to create "unattainable" technology like Dyson Spheres. However, they were few, and had grown weaker in body as their minds grew to levels almost incomprehensible to "lesser mortals." To serve them and keep their Empire running, they uplifted many lesser races from stock native to many worlds. Forging in their likeness great and mighty races. The end result were many similar humanoid races that were similar genetically due to their tinkering. But the period of peace they ushered in was not to last, for many foul and terrible things dwelt in the dark, galaxyless beyond and made war upon them. They fought back viciously with their warrior races, including the ancient ancestors of the Kur'Rull. In the end however, many of the older Ancients became decadent and cruel. Seeing how even eldritch horrors could not stand against them, they began to rule over their creations like cruel and merciless Gods, and annihilated races they had not created as "blasphemous." In the end, a great revolt occured, being made up of the younger Ancients who had fought on the frontlines and most of the older subject races. The Fall of The Ancients The war that followed was one of apocalyptic proportions, with one side wiping whole galaxies clean of life and the other conscripting every intelligent race they could find and throwing them into battle. In the end, after thousands upon thousands of years, with the casualties numbering the hundreds of trillions, the forces of the most powerful of the "young ancients" a man later known as the Autarch pushed against the "Old" and their many tainted children. Eventually driving them back to their last two systems. The "Realm of the God Maker", and their true homeworld. Their homeworld was garrisoned by a sadistic, hyperviolent race known as the Thrakall. Who were eventually annihilated save for one cruiser, which is said to have escaped into the Great Dark. The God Sphere was taken and the essences of it's inhabitants absorbed by the Autarch's greatest creation. A being known as Dayushion The Conqueror. The few remaining Ancients loyal to the Autarch stepped inside the God Sphere, and became some of the mightiest known warp entities... the Gods of the Kur'Rull. The Rise of Dayushion and the Purification Wars Dayushion was said to be the supreme commander of the Autarch's armies, a spliced half breed if old tales are to be believed. in many untold years (and rumored to have been sired by the Autarch himself). As such, he was much stronger than his lab grown equivalents, at the cost of losing a fair deal of their psionic power. After the end of The Endless Dark as the conflict came to be known (and his consuming his betters), Dayushion was proclaimed Emperor by his war hardened legions and proceeded to conquer and purify the entire Virgo super cluster with a tactical brilliance only the ancients could possibly possess. At his side was the Autarch, counseling him on how to conquer and later to rule. And rule he did, for well over 250,000 years a God amongst men. Until one day he vanished... He left behind his son Dallarion The Wise to sort things out. The 100 Good Emperors Dallarion The Wise and the 99 that came after him brought an era of peace and plenty to the Virgo Super Cluster, they supported infrastructure, finished Dayushion's interstellar repairs, and spread literacy and technology throughout it. A people formerly devoted only to war and organized into "armies", became a race devoted to a code of honor, and the Gods Dayushion preached about. As the armies became clans, and their dialects became disparate languages. These heirs of Dayushion reigned for much longer than he had, militantly opposing anything that came into the Virgo Super Cluster and being beings of immense psionic power in their own right. That is, until the reign of Suvarrion The Wicked. The Great Collapse During the very long reign of Suvarrion, the borders of the Empire were not watched, it's people were taxed into extreme poverty, enemies from belong the perclusion zone began pouring in, and yet he did nothing. His armies became little more than militias loyal to their race, clan or world. The technologies of his realm began to be found only in treatises on engineering, as he grew corpulent, and ever more cruel and perverse. He began to execute his sons, alienating those who remained loyal to him and causing most of the empire that remained to rise up in revolt. He was killed in a coup by his surviving sons, but it was too little, too late. Even the galaxy of Dreyvicc itself had been fragmented into numerous feuding petty kingdoms. Where the clan lords led great armies in endless wars over petty slights. Further out, it was much worse, with petty lords proclaiming themselves heirs to the empire and fighting each other and the invaders simultaneously. In some areas, the local forces were overwhelmed and the invaders had appointed themselves as a ruling aristocracy. The empire had been reduced to a tenth of the Dreyviccian governate, around the galactic center ruled from the Dreyvicc system itself, now a shadow of it's former glory. But all things change in time... The Reconquest (WIP) Category:Article stubs